In the professional motion picture industry, the cinematographer often desires to film a scene using a variety of filters or polarizers in order to achieve a desired cinema-graphic effect. Professional motion picture cameras are expensive pieces of apparatus which require careful handling and since substantial investment is required to produce a motion picture, the associated apparatus for use with a professional motion picture camera must be of sufficient quality to ensure the desired result and justify the monies involved.
The advent of technology and micro-chip technology has resulted in a tremendous interest and use of video cameras being purchased and used by individuals and smaller advertising agencies. Thus, a great deal of videotape is being filmed on quality video cameras which vary greatly in their size and dimensions. Nevertheless, while these video cameras are a great deal less expensive than the professional motion picture cameras used to film motion pictures for showing on television or in the theater, these video cameras are nevertheless capable of producing a high quality product for home use, limited distribution or for use on local cable networks.
There is therefore, a need for a matte box and camera filter holding system which can be used by any of these video cameras or professional film cameras and which can be bought and used by any of these cameras and which can be bought and used without the need for any expensive adaptors. The camera filter holding system and matte box assembly which is the subject matter of this application provides such a system for the amateur motion picture photographer, the professional advertiser and the system is even capable of being used with the expensive motion picture cameras more commonly associated with major motion pictures and television films.
The camera filter holding system and matte box assembly provides an easy mounting method for any video or film camera and allows the user the option for utilizing as many filters or polarizers as desired in a simple and easily interchangeable manner.